


Loki of Midgard

by Amheline, Fairin_Eclipse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki is canon genderfluid and I will go off, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amheline/pseuds/Amheline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairin_Eclipse/pseuds/Fairin_Eclipse
Summary: Set after the end of Thor, Loki falls off the Bifrost and finds himself on Midgard. After dramatically failing to lay low, Loki finds himself working for the humans he once dismissed, bound by an ever-present question; What is Good?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life In Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476291) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Falling.

Such a trivial concept to fear, really.

It was basic knowledge, the simplest in the universe.

_ Do not fear the fall. Fear the landing. _

And what was there to land on, when beneath him lie nothing but the vast void of space?

So Loki looked once more upon the man he had called brother, and resigned himself to his fate.

And thus, Loki fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2012, Midgard**

When he woke, to say that Loki was surprised would be a fair assessment. He knew there was a possibility, of course, but even the durability of a so-called god had its limits. With no air to breathe, nor food to sustain, he had not expected to last long in his fall. Yet, here he lay.

Eventually Loki forced his mind from its stupor and assessed the damage. His body was burned, presumably from entry onto this planet, and the majority of his bones were in various stages of repair - so he had been here for awhile. His eyes were open, but the world around him was dark and… cold?

He flexed a hand experimentally, feeling the cold give easily at his touch. Snow, then. He debated unburying himself, but given that he knew little of where he lay, waiting until his body had repaired itself further seemed the best choice. Breathing should have been more of a concern, but surrounded as he was with the soft, pleasant, cold, Loki couldn't find cause to worry. He wondered briefly if it was his unfortunate roots that had saved him, his mind’s eye filled with monsters of ice as he was pulled back into the unforgiving arms of sleep.

* * *

**March 2012**

The second time Loki woke was far less pleasant, and he came quickly to the conclusion that he needed air, and fast. Reaching for the seidr that flowed through his being, he teleported. Moments later he was falling again, icy air tearing at his naked form before he landed on the top of the drift he had been imprisoned in only moments before. 

After catching his breath, Loki pulled himself to his feet, floundering in an unseemly manner in the soft snow. He quickly checked over his body, finding it in weak but acceptable condition. He quickly cast a ward on himself, hiding his presence from Heimdall, though it was obvious that Loki had been assumed dead; Thor would have had the man search before now if he had known Loki lived- he was a sentimental fool, that one.

He cast his eyes around the landscape next, trying to ascertain where he might be. Midgard, that much was unfortunately obvious, in some manner of mountain range. The air was thin, but not drastically so, but there seemed to be no signs of human habitation. Normally, that would be a pleasant notion- he had never been overly fond of the species. In his current condition, however, he could use their resources. 

Closing his eyes, Loki focused once again on his seidr and sent out feelers, searching for signs of habitation. The closest appeared to be a small cabin of some kind, with at least two inhabitants, though it was hard to gather much more from this distance. He blinked, and a moment later the cabin was in view. After observing for a few moments, he gathered this was some form of outpost, meant to aid those who traversed the mountains. Loki stepped forward, wrapping himself in the illusion of one of these so-called ‘hikers’ and approached the cabin.

* * *

A few days passed in the blink of an eye, and soon Loki settled onto a train, bound for a larger city. The form of travel was extremely unsophisticated and dreadfully slow, but the majority of his seidr had been drained healing himself and he was loath to use the last reserves. After all, one never knew when they might find themselves in danger.   
  


“First time on a train?” 

“Am I that obvious?” Loki put on a facade of pleasantness, turning to the woman next to him.

“Most people bring something to do on a journey like this, is all.” The woman smiled, the lines on her face wrinkling around her eyes. “It helps pass the time.”

“This journey was a bit… unplanned.”   
  


“Spontaneous trips are often the best ones.”  
  


“I suppose so.” He wasn’t sure why he was humoring the woman, but he had little better to do. “I take it your journey isn’t spontaneous?”

“I’m afraid I’m a bit past spontaneous trips,” She let out a small chuckle, “I’m off to visit my grandson, he’s turning six in a few days. Growing up too fast, that one is.” 

“Time steals innocence from all.” 

“That’s one way of putting it.” She smiled at him with amusement, offering a hand. “I’m Agatha, by the way.”

He shook her hand politely, forcing a ghost of a smile. “Loki.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Loki.” Agatha reached into her bag, pulling out a book as weathered as her face, “You can read this, if you’d like.” 

He reached for the proffered book, glancing at the title. _The Secret Garden._ “Thank you.” He cracked open the book, grateful for the distraction if nothing else.

* * *

Loki was only about half-way done with the book when the train shuddered to a stop and Agatha stood next to him. He closed the book, holding it out to her. “It seems a good novel, I’ll have to look it up when I make it to my stop.”

“Oh there’s no need.” She pressed the book back into his hand with a soft smile, “I’ve read it plenty of times, and I can always get a new copy. Anyways, I gotta do my good deed for the day, right?” 

“I…” For once, Loki was unsure how to react. He was not one that received such kindness, nor did he expect it. It was clear from her face that Agatha wouldn’t take no for an answer, so instead he reached into his pocket, forming a small charm out of magic. “Thank you Agatha. Please take this in exchange.” He pressed the charm into her hand, a simple green serpent. “It’s a symbol of favor where I’m from.”

“It’s lovely.” Agatha slipped it into her pocket, and bade him farewell. Loki turned back to the book, burying the strange feeling in his chest in favor of finishing the tale. A few hours more saw the task accomplished, and soon he found himself drifting off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
